Lo mataré, sea quien sea!
by Sefirei
Summary: Un día tranquilo en Magnolia y en el gremio, pero nadie sabe donde esta Erza, quien no ha aparecido en todo el dia. Preocupadas Lucy, Wendy, Charle y Levy van a buscarla a Fairy Hills sin saber nada del terrible que se ha cometido. Que le habrá pasado a Erza? Que hará Natsu cuando se entere de que lo que le ha pasado a la persona más impportante en su vida?


Era una mañana tranquila en la ciudad de Magnolia, sobre todo en cierta cabaña de madera en sus afueras, donde dormia un un chico de pelo rosa de unos 17 años. Eso fue hasta que cierto gato de color azul con alas le tirase un cubo de agua fria en la cara.

"Aaahh! ¿Que demonios Happy!?¿Que narices haces?" Dijo Natsu despertándose de golpe.

"Te he llamado como 15 veces, pero no despertabas asi que he tenido que recurrir a esto." Contestó el felino.

"Ya claro, seguro que solo me has llamado una vez antes de tirarme el agua, gato traidor"

"Tienes los ojos rojos Natsu, no has dormido bien?" Dijo Happy cambiando de forma claro el tema.

"Eh? La verdad es que estoy bastante cansado." Responió Natsu olvidando todo lo anterior"Y no se porque, no recuerdo haberme despertado en toda la noche"

"A lo mejor eres sonámbulo y no lo sabes." Le dijo el gato al que es como su padre.

"Puede ser. En fin, tengo hambre, porque no vamos al gremio a que Mira nos prepare una de esas comidas deliciosas que ella hace?" Preguntó entusiasmado Natsu.

"Aye sir!" Le respondió Happy babeando pensando en el pescado que se iba a comer en cuanto llegase.

Y así, partieron hacia el gremio sin saber el día que les esperaba. Al llegar, vieron un edificio enorme, parecido a un castillo con el nombre de Fairy Tail con letras grandes. Entonces, Natsu se paró delante de las puertas de madera y hizo su típica entrada.

"Yoo!" Dijo abriendo las puertas de una patada.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por unas cuantas personas que estaban sentadas tranquilamente bebiendo o charlando que no se sorprendieron mucho de su escandalosa entrada. No había mucha gente ya que aún era algo temprano. Natsu y Happy fueron directos a la barra del gremio donde una belleza de pelo blanco y ojos azules les saludó con una preciosa sonrisa.

"Buenos dias chicos, quereis comer algo?" Les preguntó Mirajane amable como siempre.

"Aye!" Dijeron ambos al unísono "Lo de siempre Mira"

"Vooy." Contestó mientras se retiraba hacia la cocina a preparar algo de comer para el Dragon slayer y su compañero Exceed.

De esta forma pasó la mañana, con cada vez más gente en el gremio pasando el día o eligiendo alguna misión con su algún momento de la mañana, llegó Gray seguido de una maga de pelo azul llamada Juvia. Poco tiempo después, empezó una pelea entre Gray y Natsu por simplemente haberse mirado que acabó involucrando a casi todo el gremio.

En la barra Lucy junto con Wendy y Charle hablaban mientras esquivaban sillas y botellas que estaban volando por todas partes.

"De verdad, cuando aprenderán? Sobre todo esos dos idiotas, dentro de nada estarán llorando y corriendo para que Erza no los mate." Se quejó Lucy sobre la estupidez de sus compañeros de equipo. "A todo esto, Erza esta tardando mucho en pararlos, donde está?"

"Mira-san, has visto a Erza-san?" Preguntó Wendy extrañada por la ausencia de la que casi es su hermana mayor "No la he visto en toda la mañana"

"Are? Es verdad, no ha venido en toda la mañana, que raro, no se ha ido a ninguna misión." Dudó Mira de golpe al darse cuenta de la ausencia de la pelirroja "No te preocupes, seguramente esté en alguna panaderia comiendo su pastel de fresa, vendrá luego. Aunque no sé porque no viene aquí cuando mi pastel es mejor" Dijo con un mohín.

Y así pasó toda la mañana pero Erza seguía sin aparecer por el gremio. Esto extrañó a varias personas, e incluso Natsu se empezó a preocupar por su ausencia. Por la tarde, se hartó y le preguntó al Maestro Makarov

"Oye abuelo, no sabes donde esta Erza? No es que me moleste que no esté para darme órdenes pero es mas divertido si estamos todos." Le preguntó Natsu al maestro.

"La verdad es que me está empezando a preocupar a mi también no es típico de ella no venir al gremio en todo el dia cuando está en la ciudad." Contestó el anciano preocupado por uno de sus hijos. "Porque no vais alguno a ver si esta en su casa?"

"Yo iré, de todas formas tengo que ir a coger un libro a mi habitación." Dijo una maga bajita de pelo azul llamada Levy.

"Te acompaño Levy-chan, así me puedes prestar ese libro que me habías dicho"Le propuso Lucy a su mejor amiga. "Podriamos mirar en las pastelerias de camino alli."

"Me parece bien."

"Voy con vosotras, vienes Charle?" Dijo Wendy.

"No tengo nada mejor que hacer." Contestó la gata azul con su típica actitud tsundere.

De modo que las 4 chicas se fueron a buscar a Erza a su apartamento en el dormitori femenino en Fairy Hills, bueno 3 chicas y una gata. Cuando llegaron fueron directas a la habitación de Erza y llamaron a la puerta pero nadie contestó.

"Es extraño, no ha ido al gremio, no esta en ninguna de las pastelerias que hemos visto y nos han dicho que no ha ido hoy." Dijo Lucy ya bastante preocupada por su amiga.

"Si no está en casa donde estará?" Preguntó Levy.

"Esperad un momento" Soltó de golpe Wendy haciendo que las demás se callasen, sorprendidas. "Creo que he escuchado algo dentro."

"Será que está dentro? Puede que no nos quiera abrir." Cuestionó Charle.

"Erza? Estas ahi?Porque no nos abres? Estamos preocupadas porque no has ido al gremio en todo el dia" Chilló Lucy pero nadie contestó. Lo único que pudieron escuchar fue un pequeño y apagado quejido. "Erza o nos abres o tiramos la puerta abajo!" Otra vez no hubo respuesta.

"Espera Lu-chan! Erza me dejó una copia de la llave de su habitación por si había alguna emergencia. Voy ahora mismo a por ella." Dijo Levy mientras se iba corriendo a su habitación.

Al poco tiempo llegó jadeando con la llave en la mano y se la dió a Lucy. "Bien, vamos a entrar." Propuso la rubia a lo que todas asintieron y entraron con sumo cuidado y alerta por si pasaba algo.

La casa estaba como la última vez que había entrado Lucy, armaduras y armas por todas partes y con unos grandes arcos que unian los apartamentos que Erza había comprado y juntado. Al principio no encontraron ni vieron nada aunque habia un extraño olor que Wendy no supo identificar.

"Mirad, hay alguien en la cama." Notó Charle aunque solo podían ver los pies de alguien ya que una pared les impedía ver toda la cama.

"En serio? Maldita sea Erza, nos has tenido preocupadas porque no venias al gremio y solo estabas durmiendo?" Dijo Lucy mientras avanzaban todas hacia la cama para ver a Erza. "Como puedes dormir hasta la tard_..." Lucy se paró en seco en cuanto vió el panorama.

En la cama estaba Erza con unas esposas que brillaban de forma sospechosa y que le encandenaban los brazos al cabezero. Pero eso no era lo preocupante, había algo mucho peor, tenia el pijama destrozado de forma que se podian sus grandes pechos, los cuales estaban enrojecidos, y su entrepierna,que estaba bastante humeda con estos de algún líquido viscoso re además tenia manchas de sangre seca por la cara y varios moratones por el resto del cuerpo. La cama tenia manchas de humedad por algunos lugares.

"ERZAA!"

"ERZA!"

"ERZA-SAN!"

"QUE DEMONIOS HA PASADO AQUI, ESTAS BIEN?!" Chilló Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos en cuanto vió la situación de la maga pelirroja. Se acercó a ella y comenzó a zarandearla para despertarla mientras sollozaba, suponiendo bastante bien lo que había pasado y deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocada.

"_No!No!No puede haber pasado eso, no pueden haberle hecho eso a Erza" _Pensó con desesperación Lucy. " No pueden haberla vio... NO! Deja de pensar en eso Lucy, lo más importante ahora es ayudar a Erza!""WENDY! VEN AQUÍ HAY QUE AYUDARLA YA!"

"VOY!" Gritó la niña para ir a ayudar a la mujer con su magia. En cuanto empezó a curar las heridas que tenía Erza empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente con bastante dificultad, como con dolor.

"Erza?"Preguntó Levy con suavidad llorando por el estado de su amiga de la infancia.

"Levy?Lucy?" Preguntó Erza con los ojos apenas abiertos. "Sois vosotras?"

"Sí Erza, somos nosotras, estas bien? Que ha pasado? Quien te ha hecho esto?"

En cuanto Lucy preguntó esto unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Erza para después a sollozar.

"Levy puedes abrir las esposas?!"

"Ya voy" Dijo la maga aún llorando para después acercarse a la cama y con algún hechizo liberar a Erza.

En cuanto se liberaron las esposas Erza se tiró a los brazos de Lucy a llorar desconsoladamente. La rubia intentaba consolarla conpalabras pero no servía de nada haciendo que se sintiense inútil de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su amiga a la que nunca había visto tan débil y vulnerable, cosa que la destrozaba por dentro.

"E-Ese eese cab-b-brón mm-me forzó" Dijo Erza entre sollozos haciendo que las demás abrieran los ojos horrorizadas. "E-ent-tró p-por la noche, me encadenó a la cama mientras dorm-mía" Continuó tartamudeando por el dolor y la humillación del recuerdo mientras las chicas presentas no podían hacer otra que escuchar. "Esas espo-posas me imped-d-dían usar magia y desp-ppues-sss me... me ... él mme vi- ME VIOLÓO!" Terminó de contar sollozando aún mas fuerte que antes confirmando las horribles sospechas de Lucy.

"V-vamos al gremio Er-rza, allí te curaremos y... y... eso! "Decía Lucy sin saber que hacero decir exactamente.

Entre todas ayudaron a Erza a vestirse ya que estaba demasiado golpeada y no estaba mentalmente bien para usar magia. Una vez lista Lucy tuvo que llamar a Loki para que cargase a Erza este, aunque estaba en shock y más cabreado por ver a una de las que fue una gran amiga suya en ese estado, hizo lo que le dijeron y fueron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el gremio.

Durante todo el trayecto estuvo ausente aunque de vez en cuando se escuchaban sus sollozos mientras sus amigos solo podian apretar los puños en la impotencia y en la ira que tenian a quien se hubiese atrevido a hacer semejante cosa.

_"Cuando Natsu-san se entere de lo que le han hecho a Erza-san no sé que va a hacer. Él se preocupa mucho por ella. Seguramente vaya a buscar al maldito que haya hecho esto y no creo que podamos pararlo." Pensaba Wendy mientras corrían._

Mientras tanto en el gremio, había vuelto a estallar otra pelea aunque, por raro que parezca, Natsu no estaba participando en ella. Muchos compañeros vieron esto y se extrañaron bastante pero ninguno le quiso preguntar nada porque estaba como ido.

_"Donde estará Erza? Es raro en ella no venir al gremio." _Era lo único que pensaba Natsu y este era el motivo por el que no estaba peleando como siempre, Erza. _"Porque me preocupo tanto por ella? Es Erza! No le va a pasar nada, quien se va a atrever a hacerle algo jajajaja. Pero si ni ha pasado un día sin ella aquí porque estoy pensando tanto en Erza, no se porque pero esté donde esté siempre acabo recordándola."_

Poco rato después, cuando la gente se estaba yendo ya a sus respectivas casas, llegaron Lucy y compañia muy agitadas . En cuanto las vió Natsu saltó de su asiento en la barra y vió a Loke al fondo cargando a algo, pero no le dió mucha importancia por lo que fue directo a preguntarles a las chicas por Erza.

En cuanto se acercó vió que todas tenian los ojos rojos y pudo entender que habían estado llorando, cosa que le preocupó bastante.

"O-oy Lucy, Wendy, donde esta Erza? La habéis encontrado?" Preguntó Natsu con un evidente tono asustado y preocupado en su no contestaron, tenían los ojos tapados por el flequillo. Entonces Loki avanzó un poco en la entrada y todo el mundo pudo ver que lo que estaba cargando era Erza y el estado de esta, cosa que hizo que mucha gente ahogase un grito y abriese mucho los ojos. Todo el mundo estaba de piedra y no sabía que decir o hacer. En ese momento Erza estaba dormida aunque no tenía de estar descansando para nada, parecía que seguía sufriendo.

El primero en conseguir reaccionar fue Natsu que parecía que estaba enfermo por la pálidez de su cara. "Que le ha pasado a Erza?! Porque esta así" Fue lo único que pudo decir Natsu, ni siquiera conseguía sacando la fuerza suficiente para gritar.

"Lu-Lucy, qu-que ha pas_" Iba a decir Mira pero fue cortada por la voz del Maestro.

"Loki lleva a Erza a la enfermería, Jet ve a traer a Porlyusica, dile que es urgente, YA!" Ordenó Makarov con voz potente aunque casi quebrada por ver el estado de una de sus hijas. Los mencionados obedecieron rápido y sin protestar.

Cuando Loki entró a la enfermería seguido de Charle y Wendy, que quería empezar a tratar a Erza, y Jet salió por la puerta todo el mundo se giró hacia Lucy y Levy que seguían quietas donde estaban antes.

"Lucy, Levy, que le ha pasado a Erza?" Al escuchar esto ambas levantaron la cabeza mirando al maestro y, en el caso de Lucy, a Natsu con miedo y dolor en sus ojos.

"Erza ha ssi-sido... e-ella ha sido..." No podían encontrar ninguna las palabras para contar lo ocurrido. _"No puedo decirles lo de Erza, sobre todo a Natsu, le matará escucharlo. Pe-pero tienen que saberlo, aunque les duela, van a descubrirlo después..." _Pensaba Lucy. _"Lo mejor sería decirlo de una vez"_ Y mientras le resbalaban las lágrimas por las mejillas:

"Erza ha sido violada."

Fin capítulo 1

**En fin, mi primer capítulo, mi primer fanfic. Sinceramente me ha costado bastante escribir esto ya que no me gusta nada el hecho de que violen a Erza ya que es mi personaje favorito junto a Mira, ellas dos son mujeres de las que estoy seguro que me enamoraría si existiesen, pero pensé que sería buena historia y por eso lo he hecho.**

**El fic obviamente será un Natsu x Erza (NaZa) que junto al Natsu x Mira (Nami) son mis parejas favoritas, de hecho si hago más historias os aseguro que será de alguna de estas dos o las dos juntas (NaMiZa) ya que odio bastante el NaLu,JerZa,LaMi de hecho no me gusta ninguna de las dos con otro que no sea Natsu ya que es mi personaje masculino favorito y cuando esté con una Natsu tendrá una relación muy cercana con la otra. No es que odie a Lucy pero no gusta nada la pareja aunque todo el mundo esté obsesionado con ella, lo mismo de Jerall y Laxus. **

**Bueno dejo de daros la lata y que espero que os haya gustado la historia que pienso que aún para ser la primera vez que escribo os haya gustado.**

**Se agradecen reviews.**


End file.
